The New Girl
by Kamibear
Summary: Lola, Hannah, Mike, and the Grey Brothers all go on tour together. A girl wins a contest to be with them the whole time. She gets between Lola and Joe and Hannah and Nick. What'll happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Miley/ Hannah's POV

I'm just getting ready for my tour with the Grey Brothers. Today they were supposed to pick the winner to come live with us on our tour bus. I don't know who it is. The tour starts in today. Lilly/ Lola is coming, too. The only grown-ups are my daddy and the driver. The bus is supposed to be ginormous. It has the front part for my dad and the driver. Middle for the Grey Brothers. And the back is for me, Lilly/ Lola, and the winner. The only bad part is that no one knows me and Lola are fake, so that could be kinda hard.

I looked at the clock. Only 2 hours! They've already picked the winner. Yay! I'm finally finished packing. Lilly just got here at the right time.

"Hi Miley! Looks like I gotta start getting used to calling you Hannah."

"Yep. And I gotta call you Lola!"

"Yep," Lilly sat on my bed. "When are we leaving?"

"Two hours."

"Oh. Can we go eat? I'm hungry!"

"Ok," I laughed and we went downstairs. Oliver was down there.

"Oh, hi, guys. I just came to say good-bye to my friends I won't see for a long time. That I'll miss. I'll have no one."

"Oliver! Did you want to come?"

"No…yes! Duh."

"I'm sure the Grey Brothers won't mind," but I wasn't sure if they would mind or not. Oh well.

"When do we leave?"

"Uh, 1 hour and 30 minutes," I said while looking at the clock.

" 'K."

We ate lunch, changed into Hannah, Lola, and Mike, then my dad drove us to the tour bus. The Grey Brothers were already there. I got out of the car first. Pop stars first. He he. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Hannah!" they answered back. Joe was staring at Lola. I wonder why…

That's when Lola tripped. Oli- I mean Mike then fell on top of her. "Get off of me Mike!"

"Sorry." Joe helped Lola up. Aww. How sweet.

That's when I noticed a lady was walking over to us when Joe, Lola, and Mike came back. "Hi guys! This is April. She'll be staying on tour with you. She won the prize. So, April. You'll be staying with Hannah and Lola and you've read all the rules?"

April nodded and said, "Yep."

"Ok. After I talk to Mr. Montana and Bob (the driver), you'll be leaving. Go get ready! Have fun on tour!"

" 'K!" everyone said back. Everyone went to their own sections. Each area was separated by a door. Thank goodness!

April's POV

Omg! This place is sooo big! I'm sooo excited to be with Hannah and the GREY BROTHERS!!! AHHH!!!! I need to calm down or they'll just think I'm weird. Ok. Better.

"Hey April. How old are you?" Hannah asked while all of us (except for the adults) were sitting together.

"Fifteen."

"Cool! Just like me, Lola, and Mike!"

"And me," Nick piped up.

"Yeah. And like Nick!"

I just smiled so I wouldn't scream. "You know," Joe started. "You're not as hyper as other fans." WOW! I just got a compliment from JOE!! "How come?"

"Uh, I dunno."

"I bet she is hyper. Let's tickle her!" Lola said. She and Joe started tickling me.

"Ok! OK! Stop! Stop!" I laughed.

"Guys. I think she wants you to stop," Mike told them.

"Fine," Joe and Lola said together. They both started laughing.

"Ok…So what do you wanna do April?" Hannah looked at me.

"Uh, I dunno. What about you guys?"

"Truth or dare!"

"Would you rather!"

"Monopoly!"

"Mike. No board games. We didn't bring any," Lola told Mike.

"Aww," he said jokingly.

"What do you wanna do April?" Nick asked me.

"Um. Both?"

"Great! Who wants to go first?" Hannah asked. She kinda seemed liked the leader of everyone so far.

Kevin pointed to Nick, who pointed to Joe, who pointed to Lola, who pointed to me, who pointed to Hannah, who pointed to Kevin. "Ok. Ok. Um. Nick go first," Hannah said to Nick.

"Fine. Uh, April. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," I hated dares.

"Out of all of us who do you like the best?"

"You," I said quickly then blushed very pink. I noticed Nick did, too. "Ok, um, Hannah. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever lied to the world?"

Miley/ Hannah POV

Uh oh. I have and this is truth. I looked at Lola and Mike. They looked like uh oh. I guess I could lie just this once. "No." Just this once. "Uh, Kevin. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok. Um, I dare you to kiss a random girl on the cheek." I didn't want to do anything mean.

"Later. Joe. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said with a smile and looked at Lola.

"I dare you to kiss Lola on the cheek."

"No problem," then he turned to Lola and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. "Lola. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"More than a friend?"

"That's classified and besides, it would be more than one question," she smiled at Joe. "Mike. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love with anyone?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! Yes…" Almost everyone went oooh. "Nick. Truth or dare?"

"I guess dare." I could tell he didn't want to do dare.

"I dare you to…hmmm...kiss Hannah."

"Um, I'll do it later. April. Truth or dare?" He might like her. This is the second time he asked her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kevin."

"Ok!" Then, she went up to Kevin and kissed him on the cheek. "Hannah. Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Ok. Since everyone knows you used to go out with Nick…"

"You did? Why didn't you tell me! I thought I was your bff!" Mike said jokingly and everyone laughed except for Nick. He looked kinda nervous.

"Since everyone knows you used to go out with Nick, do you still like like him?"

I had to think about this. Do I? Don't I? That's when I remembered my new song no one has heard yet. 7 Things. The 7 things I hate about you. The 7 things I like about you. Out of all those which was better?

At least my dad came in to tell us something so I could avoid the question. "Ok. In 2 minutes we are going to stop. You can do whatever you need to do just get in a disguise."

The Grey Brothers put on hats and sunglasses. Lola and I took off our wigs when we were alone. April put on a sweater, a hat, sunglasses, and a cheapy wig. We left to go to get candy. We bought a lot. Most of it was sour.

"Hannah," Nick whispered. I looked at him. "Can I see you?" I followed him questionly. "Look. Since I have to kiss you, can we do it now?"

"Now? In public? Why in public?"

"Fine. Let's have them buy our stuff and we'll do it in the bus."

"Ok." We gave everyone our stuff to buy and we went into the bus. The only person there was the driver. He was in the bathroom. Nick and I went to the back and we kissed. Only for a second. Sparks flew for me. I don't know about him, though.

Nick's POV

Wow. I wonder if she felt the same as me? She's really cute, too. Maybe I should ask her out? "Hannah, will you-"

"Shh. There back. Come on." She pulled me to the front. We pretended we did nothing.

"Hi guys!" Joe said. "What did you do?"

"Cleaned up." I answered.

"Changed back." Hannah said at the same time. We looked at each other and said it vise versa.

Everyone just looked confused. "Ok…" Lola said.

Once everyone changed back and we started driving, April said to Hannah. "Ok. Now answer the truth question. Do you still like Nick?"

Everyone looked at her. I didn't because I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, even though she already was. "Uh, um, yes…" I looked up. She looked embarrassed, but she was smiling a little.

"What does everyone wanna do now?" Lola asked. We played Would You Rather? After an hour of it, it was almost 11 p.m.

Mr. Montana came in and said time for bed. We needed our rest for the concert tomorrow. After we all said good-night, we went into our own area. Each of us had our own bed. Mike slept up above Kevin. I slept above Joe. At about 12:00, I fell asleep.

Lola's POV

I just couldn't sleep. I slept below April. Hannah was in the bunk next to me. Around 12, someone came in. I sat up and it was only Joe. "Hi," he said to me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh. Me neither." Somehow, I got to Joe's bunk. I don't know how. I was so tired. I fell asleep with him holding me close.

Miley/ Hannah's POV

"Oh Nick," I laughed.

"Hannah. Look. I'll be totally honest with you. I'm in love with you still."

Shit. Now I gotta be honest. "Ok, Nick. Can I tell you something? You gotta promise you won't tell anyone."

"Ok. I won't," he laughed. "Wait. You aren't actually a guy, right?"

"Right. I'm a girl," I laughed. "But Hannah is fake." Nick looked confused and I pulled off my wig. Now he looked surprised.

"How did you do that?"

"Hannah is fake. All I do is put on a wig and I'm her. Can you not tell anyone? Not even your brothers?"

"Uh, uh. Ok. This is a big surprise."

"Ya. The only other people that know are my dad, Lola, and Mike."

"Ok, Hannah. Wait. What's your real name?"

"Miley Stewart."

"Ok. Miley. I like that name."

"I like Nick, too." Then we put our faces closer.

"Hannah. Hannah," someone whispered. I woke up. Man. The dream was getting good. It was Lola.

"What, Lola?"

"GUESS WHAT!" she whisper-yelled.

"What?" I asked half asleep.

"Joe asked me out!"

"Cool."

"Hannah? Hannah?" But I had already fallen asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, I walked out to where everyone else was. Lola was on Joe's lap. Everyone was watching TV. The only person that said hi to me was Nick. "Hi Hannah."

"Hi Nick," I sat next to him.

He whispered to me, "Do you wanna go out tonight after the concert?"

"Like a date," I whispered back smiling.

"Well, uh, yeah."

"Sure Nick."

"Ok." He put his arm around me.

April came out where we were. She sat down next to Nick. "Hi Nick," she said flirtily.

Nick moved his arm. "Hi April," he said back. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes. Tonight's gonna be fun.

_**A/N: This is only my 3**__**rd**__** story on here. I hope you like it. I need at least 2 reviews for chapter 2. C ya!**_

_**Ok. I also need at least two people to try and answer this riddle:**_

_**What would you call Batman and Robin if they got ran over on the freeway?**_

_**The answer will be at the bottom of the next chapter. Now c ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The New Girl

Chapter 2: The Concert

Miley/ Hannah's POV

Now we are finally here. The place where are concert's gonna be. I thought I looked really cute. Nick looked good, too. "Good luck guys," I told them. They were about to go on.

That's when April came out. "Hey guys!"

They turned to look at her. That's when their mouths opened. "You look hot," Joe said.

"What?" Lola asked.

Joe just ignored her. "Yeah," Nick and Kevin agreed.

"Uh, hello?" Lola and I said at the same time. The guys just ignored us.

"Grey Brothers to the stage," the announcer said.

"Bye April," they said.

She walked over to us. "Hi!"

"Hi," we said flatly.

"Aren't they awesome?"

'Ya. Sure," we said flatly again.

I left to go get ready. Lola and April sat on their chair with their name on it. Then, I sang Rock Star, Nobody's Perfect, Life's What You Make It, Just like You, We Got the Party, and Best of Both Worlds.

After the concert, we all went back into the bus. Everyone changed into their PJ's and went into the room where we all talk. Joe and Nick sat next to April. Mike, Kevin, Lola, and I all sat by each other. April yawned. "I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed," she got up and waved good-bye to Nick and Joe. They waved back. I was totally mad. They were supposed to like Lola and me. Wa!

A/N: I need some ideas for chapter 3! I'm stuck. Once I get two reviews, I'll put up chapter 3!

Here's the answer to the riddle: Flatman and Ribbon.

Here's another riddle:

"I don't want to go to school," said the son. "Why not?" asked his mother. "Because," said the son, "nobody likes me. The teachers hate me, the kids don't like me, and the bus drivers and custodians have it in for me." "You have to go," replied the mother. "Why?" said the son. Give me three good reasons." "All right. One, you're healthy. Two, you're 49 years old."

What was number 3?


	3. Chapter 3

The New Girl

Chapter 3: Now They're Mine; Well, That's What I Say

Nick's POV

Wow. April's new, but she's hot. I noticed Hannah staring at me. Those were evil eyes. Lola was giving Joe evil eyes, too. I wonder why? I realized I'm really tired. "I'm gonna go to bed guys. Good night." I got up to leave.

"Bye," Joe and Kevin said. Hannah and Lola didn't say anything.

"Bye Hannah. Bye Lola." They didn't respond. I left. I seriously wonder what's wrong with them? A second later, Joe and Kevin came in, too. Joe's cheek was red and he looked really mad. Hmmm…

Hannah's POV

"Boys are sooo clueless."

"Yep." Lola answered back.

"I can't believe Joe tried to kiss you. Especially since he was all googly eyes for April."

"I know."

"Good job, though!" we high fived. She slapped him when he tried to kiss her good night.

"Thanks," she smiled. "April is totally ruining this for us."

"I know!"

"This sucks."

"Yep." Little did we know April was spying on us. She heard everything we said.

April's POV

Why do they have to talk like that about me? It's not my fault the JoBros like me better. Maybe I'll keep doing what I'm doing. If they're gonna talk bad about me, I'll just make Joe and Nick like me more. That'll show them.

--

In the morning, I sat next to Nick. "You looked so cute last night on stage, Nick."

He blushed. "Thanks." Hannah looked really mad. She was using her fork to poke her plate really hard.

"But then again, you always look cute."

He blushed way more. "Ha Nick," Joe said.

"You did, too Joe."

"Thanks," he smiled. Then, Lola did the same as Hannah. This is fun. Ha.

"So. Hannah. Do you like anybody yet?" I asked.

She looked up. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"It's none of you're business," Hannah mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hannah. Don't be mean," Nick said to her.

"Ha. You call that rude? I can show you rude," she said quietly. Then, Lola and her left.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Joe said and left. Kevin was also getting ready. Now everyone but Nick and I were gone.

"Nick? Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"No. Why?"

"Because last night I heard Hannah and Lola talking badly about me."

"What were they saying?"

"I'd rather not say." I didn't want him to know my plan.

"Ok." He got up and knocked on their door.

"Who is it?"

"Nick."

"Ok. Hang on."

A second later, Lola opened the door and he walked in.

Hannah's POV

I wonder why he's here…

"I need to talk to you guys."

"Ok."

"April told me you guys were talking badly about her last night." Oh my gosh! She eavesdropped! "I wanted to tell you guys to stop being mean." This is so on. She wants to play like that, 3 can play at that game. Hehe. 2 against 1. Ha. "Can you stop?"

"She's starts it!" Lola exclaimed.

"Lola. Calm down. We can talk maturely about this," I said. Ha. Ya right that's gonna happen.

"Ok. So can you guys stop being mean to her?" He is so clueless. She's trying to steal him and Joe and he doesn't even realize it.

"Fine," and Lola looked me like I'm crazy.

"Ok. Thanks," he walked over to us and hugged us. In a friendly way.

"Uh, just one question," Lola said before he walked out.

"What?"

"Do you like her more than a friend?"

"No. Why?"

"You should see the way you act around her. It's like you're in love with her. Gosh."

"Same with Joe," I piped up.

"Well, I don't. But I don't know about Joe."

"Nick? Are you okay?" April called.

"Can I go now?" Nick asked impatiently.

"Fine," we said at the same time.

Once he left, I said without looking at Lola, "April is now the enemy."

"It's so on," Lola said in response.

"Yep."

"Totally."

At lunch, we took the places next to Nick and Joe. April didn't look too happy.

"So Joe. What's up?" Lola asked smiling at him.

"Well, my cheek still hurts."

Lola looked embarrassed. "Um, sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"No." Lola looked sad. "I'm kidding. Of course I will."

She smiled. April frowned. "Thanks." She hugged Joe.

I had no clue what to say to Nick. And, of course, April beat me. "Nick. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. It looks like it."

"Nope."

It took me a few minutes, but I finally said to Nick, "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure."

We went to my room to talk. It took me a few seconds to get up the nerve, but at last, I said, "Nick I like you."

"Well, I hope you like me 'cuz we're friends."

"No. I mean like like."

His face went straight. "Oh." Then, we just sat in silence. "I like like you, too."

"Then why do you act like that around April?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh."

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend again?" (A/N: Just pretend he dated Hannah because he doesn't know Miley) he asked shyly.

"Ok," I smiled. I didn't even think about the revenge for April right then.

Lola's POV

I wonder what Hannah's saying to Nick? "Lilly?" I looked at Joe. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What!" April dropped her lunch on the floor. Her mouth was hanging open.

I looked back at Joe. "Sure!" Then, we hugged. Ha to April.

April's POV

No fair! I wanted Joe! Oh well. Nick's still free. Wait! I wonder what Hannah's saying to him! I ran in there and they were kissing. "NO!" They stopped.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Why are you kissing her?"

" 'Cuz she's my girlfriend now," Hannah gave me a look like ha.

This is not fair. All of a sudden, everything went black.

_**A/N: Thanks! You can give me some ideas for the next chapter! I need at least two reviews for this chapter.**_

_**The answer to the other riddle: **_**3.He's the principal.**

_**Ok, so, I have a contest. Who do you think will win the DC Games? If you want, write a review and say whatever you want and then who you think will win. Also put your name because the people that win will get mentioned in the story. For example: **_**I think the yellow team to win, but I want the red team to win (because**__**of Nick!). My name is Kami**_**. If you want, you can put who you want to win, too.**_

_**Last but not least, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Don't be mad. BYE!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The New Girl

The New Girl

Chapter 4: The Blackout

Nick's POV

"April! April!" Apparently she fainted.

Hannah got up. "What the heck happened?"

"Uh, I think she fainted."

"Oh. Daddy!" Her dad came in. "She fainted." Mr. Montana told the driver to take us to the closest hospital.

--

It took only about 5 minutes to get there. I guess we won't be able to go do the concert tonight.

"Look guys," Mr. Montana said. "Since we might be here for a while, why don't you guys go so you won't miss the concert."

"Ok," Everyone, but me said.

"Can I stay here?"

"Nick! You'll miss the concert. You don't wanna disappoint you're fans do you?" Hannah asked.

"No, but she's like hurt."

"It only happened so she could get your attention."

"Hannah," her dad said. "Be nice." He left for April's room.

"Hannah. Just go on."

"Fine! Just choose her over me! Even thought you've known me longer! Grr!" She started crying and ran off. Lola and Mike followed her. Kevin followed them.

"You know, Nick. Hannah really does like you more than a friend. Whether you want to believe it or not. She's really jealous of April because of how you act around her. So, go ahead. Just stay. Whatever, but just don't come crying to any of us when Hannah starts dating another boy while you're jealous," Joe said then left.

I stood there for a minute. I guess I'll go. I got on the bus and the only person I saw was Kevin. "Where's everyone?"

"Comforting Hannah."

"Then why aren't you back there?"

"Joe told me not to let you back there."

"Oh. Can you just tell her I'm sorry then?"

"Fine." Kevin got up and opened the door. "Nick's here and says he's really sorry Hannah."

"Don't let him in!" Joe said. "He totally hurt her."

"You know Joe, you hurt Lola," Hannah piped up.

"What?" he looked at Lola. Lola looked at Hannah like no don't Hannah.

"You were flirting with April, too. And Lola was upset 'cuz first you acted like you liked her, but then you didn't."

"Lola? Is that true?"

"Uh….Yeah…."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We told Nick," I heard Hannah say.

"Well he didn't tell me."

"Yeah, but, it's better now because you guys are dating, right?"

"No," I saw him get up and walk out. He sat next to me. "Hey Nick."

"Uh, hey Joe. Are you and Lola still dating?"

"No. I like Demi now."

"Oh. Cool. Are you gonna ask her out?"

"Yep. Once we get home."

"Ok. So can I have Lola?" He looked at me like what? "Kidding."

"Good."

"Why? Do you still like her?"

"No…"

"Ok, Joe."

The concert was really awkward. Hannah didn't even look at me. She didn't look at Joe either. The only person she looked at was Kevin. Really awkward.

"Good job Hannah!" Mike gave her a high-five. Lola hasn't been talking to her. The only people she talks to or talks to her are Kevin and Mike.

I decided to take a chance. "Hannah?" She barely looked at me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Fine," she followed me to a corner. "What?"

"Uh, I'm really sorry. Ok? I don't want you to be mad at me. I hate not talking to you. And I hate seeing you mad. You look prettier when you're happy."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Uh, well, yeah."

"Nick. I thought you liked April."

"I do. But as a friend. I like only one person as more than a friend."

"Why are you telling me this? Why don't you just call her?"

"Ok." She walked away. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"What Nick?"

"Well, you told me to call who I like. Can you please forgive me?"

"Fine. But I wanna know. Are we still dating?"

"Um, I don't know. I want to, but only if you want to." I stayed quiet expecting her to say no.

After a minute she said, "Nick? Why are we on the phone when we're in the same room?"

"Because you told me to call you. I mean who I liked."

"Nick. You're wasting my minutes." She hung up. I closed my phone and looked down really sad. I noticed someone was walking up to me.

"What do you want?" I said not caring who it was.

"Fine. Never mind," It was Hannah.

"Wait! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay I guess. Uh, Nick. Um, I gotta tell you something." I looked up at her. "I do still wanna be you're girlfriend."

"Then, why'd you write 7 things?"

"Uh, Nick. Look never mind about what I just said. Ok?" she turned around. Great. Now I really messed this up. But why did she have to write 7 things about me?

"Nick! Nick!" I looked up thinking it was Hannah, but I was so wrong. It was April. Even greater. Not.

"Uh, you're better now?"

"Yep," she was smiling really big. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Are you and Hannah still dating?"

"Uh, yeah." I had to lie.

"Oh, ok. Bye!" she went to the bus to change. I need to find a way to make it up to Hannah. That's when I had and idea. I ran to the bus and got some paper. I wrote something on it and put it on Hannah's bed so she'd she it. I went back out.

"Uh, Nick? What were you doing?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing…."

"Ok… I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night Kevin, Mike, and Nick." She and Lola got up to leave. Everyone else stayed.

Hannah's POV

Lola followed me. We still aren't talking. I walked over to my bed and noticed something on it. I grabbed it, sat on my bed, and opened it. It said:

_My true love goes to someone special_

_She's on my mind_

_All the time_

_And she won't get out_

_Even if I scream and shout_

_I did wrong so many times_

_And in my mind_

_I know she'll never forgive me_

_And all I can say is oh please?_

_And I love you_

_I can never forget_

_This girl I once met_

_Once I met her_

_I fell in love with her_

_I always will love her_

_I just hope she loves me too_

_I love you Hannah. Please forgive me. I love you. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Nick_

"What's that?" Lola asked.

"A note from Nick."

"Can I see?"

"Uh, sure."

"Wow!"

"Yeah. That was sweet. And look. Chocolate and another note. It says: 'This is the first note of me showing you I like you.'"

"Cool. Now if only Joe will show me. Oh. What's this?" I looked. It was something on her bed, too. I wonder what it is?

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading this! Don't forget to check out my other two stories. Bye!


	5. Important Note!

The New Girl

Hey guys. I'm sorry, but I'm quitting this story. I know you liked it and stuff, but it's getting kinda hard to write. I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

dontforget2remember

LoliverLova24

nileyfan88

KWRCtm

AlexaJ

xomgnowayx

LykeTotally404

SweetTemptation92

AviorHyrax

JBFan208

Thank you every one who reviewed!!!!

Now to the people who favorited it!

LoliverLova24

LykeTotally404

MileySupporter

dizzy1993

fiaanj

nileyfan88

Thanks you so much everyone that favorited The New Girl!!!!

Last, but not least, everyone who put it on their alerts….

AlexaJ

LykeTotally404

alliealana

dontforget2remember

nileyfan88

olivemilk

soccergrl722

tashLOVE

Thanks you sooo much!!!!

Thank you everyone that has read it, reviewed, favorited it, put it on their alerts, all four, or any of those!!!! You guys have made me sooo happy by doing that!

P.S. Thank you everyone who put me on your favorite or alerts list!!!! There are too many to name them all. Thank you!!!!

I have made a decision!!!! I will take at least 8 reviews more and then I won't quit. Remember 8… So review! Don't just sit there! Lol. Love you all!!!!

Watch for my new story coming soon! It's called Stranded!

Oh, and those of you who loved My Life Without Nick, it kept getting deleted. So Sorry!!!!!!!!!!

Love you all!!!!

-Kamibear 3


	6. Chapter 5

**The New Girl**

Chapter 5: April is a *beep* and Joe is sweet

**Lola's POV**

I walked over to my bed. The top of the paper said to Lola from Joe. I sat on the edge of my bed and opened it. It said:

I'm sorry For breaking' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep

It's all me

I can't make it alive on my own

But if you have to go, then please Lola Just leave me alone

'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways I'm begging you to stay If it isn't too late

I'm sorry Lola. Please forgive me.

Love, Joe

I looked up and Miley was peeking at it over my shoulder. "Aw!" she exclaimed. I blushed.

"Shut up, Hannah." I put the note under my pillow so that maybe I could dream about him.

**Nick's POV**

I sat there on the couch with April on my left side and Joe on my other. Mike and Kevin sat at the other couch talking to each other. April turned to us.

"You know, your guys' shirts are so hot on you." She batted her eye lashes. "I'm so sad because I have no boyfriend and I was just hoping it could feel like it with you two. You guys are always what I've dreamed of in a guy. And I've wanted it forever." Kevin, Mike, and Joe got up and left. I was being hypnotized by her eyes. "Nick, will you try and be what I want in a boyfriend?" I stared into her dark, mesmerizing eyes.

"Yes, April. I will." She hugged me. I hugged her back. She reached her head up to mine and placed her lips on mine. We kissed back. She moved onto my lap, still kissing me. Her hands moved from my hair to my shirt. My hands were on her back. She started unbuttoning my shirt. She pressed herself to my warm skin.

**Hannah's POV**

I walked back over to my bed. I sat down and heard Lola crying. I looked at her. Her face was in her pillow. "Lola? Are you ok?" I asked as I walked over to her. She kept her face in the pillow.

"Yeah, it's just that Joe really does love me. I can't believe I was so stupid and doubted him!"

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"'K. I'll go get him." I left her and walked out of my room. Right when I did, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**April's POV**

Nick and I only made out for about five minutes. It's not like we went any further. As soon as I finished unbuttoning his shirt, I heard a loud, ear-piercing scream come from behind me. Nick stopped at look up at who it was. I already knew. He pushed me away. He tried to explain it to Miley, but his voice didn't work.

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I know I said 8 reviews, but I couldn't help it, I had to write more and my bff was begging me to write more. Thank you to the four people who reviewed! I will update again next week once I get 3 reviews. I love you all! Thanks for supporting me!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 6: Leaving**

**Nick's POV**

Well, here we are again

Throwing punch lines, no one wins

As the morning sun begins to rise, we're fading fast

And we won't work this out

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight

No, we're not gonna make this right

So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye

'Cause we're not gonna work this out

Tonight

Every single word's been said

Broke each other's hearts again

As the starlit sky begins to shine, we're breaking' down

Hannah has been ignoring me all day. Last night after she screamed, she came up to me and slapped me, yelled at April, cussed us both out, and slapped me again. She went to go get Joe and they went to Hannah's room. I really hate April right now. I haven't talked to her at all. She has been ignoring me too, but has had a stupid grin on her face all day. I think she tries to make Lola and Hannah angry with us, but I doubted that. She was just an innocent fan.

When I was in my room later that day, I got some paper and wrote a note on it. I still have to show Hannah I love her. When everyone went on stage to get ready for the concert, I stayed in the bus and snuck into her room. I laid the note on her bed and ran to the stage. When we sung We Got the Party (With Us), I kissed Hannah. Everyone says she kissed me, but no; I kissed her. She got really mad at me after the concert was over. We were in the bus, making our way to the next stop.

"Nick! Why did you do that? I'm so mad at you right now, you're lucky you aren't dead. Maybe you should just leave me alone right now! Wait 'til I'm no longer mad. Then, we can talk!" She stormed off to her room. I saw Lola and Joe snuggling on the coach across from me.

"Get a room," I mumbled as I left for my room. They didn't hear me.

**Hannah's POV**

I stormed into my room. I saw a piece of folded paper on my bed again. I was not in the mood to read it. I opened it, just for fun. It was from Nick.

~Miley~

I know that I have been bad and stupid lately. Please forgive me.

I don't want to like April. She just happens to have some kind of

magical power and hypnotizes me. It's not my fault. I try so hard

to get away from her, but she always comes back.

Please forgive me!

You are the only one I will ever love and my heart belongs to

you forever. Please forgive me!

With all my heart and love, Nick

For a second, I actually believed him. I threw the paper into a drawer. I laid my head on my pillow, and started crying my eyes out. Maybe I should just run away. Yeah! That's a good idea. I can go live with Jake and be happy. At least then I wouldn't have to keep my itchy wig on all the time. I fell asleep thinking about living with Jake.

**Nick's POV**

I tossed and turned all night while thinking about Hannah. I really need to make it up to her. I need to talk to Lola or Mike to see what she really loves. Then, I can do whatever it is and maybe she'll forgive me. I can't live without her. I really, really can't.

In the morning, I walked out into the living room and Lola and Joe were there. They were laughing while making their breakfasts'. I went up to Lola.

"Hey, Lola. Can I talk to you?" She looked unsure.

"Um, I guess." I lead her away from Joe.

"Look, I really need to get Hannah to like me again because I'm in deep love with her and I can't live with myself if she's mad at me. I don't want April here, I want her gone and it's not like I can make her leave, anyway. Please help me make it up to her, Lola. Please?" I looked at her with desperate eyes. Then, a puppy dog face. She gave in.

"Fine, but whatever you do, you have to make sure April isn't around." She thought. "Hmm. She would like… you to stop doing ANYTHING to April, pay more attention to her and marry her." She widened her eyes as she realized she said the last part.

"She wants me to marry her?"

"No, no, no," she backtracked. "She was just joking about that part… I think. Wait! No! Just do the first two. Wait 'til you're older to do the last one." She walked away. Maybe I could make it up to Hannah. I waited until April woke up and went into the bathroom to go into Hannah's room. I knocked. No one said anything.

"Hannah?" I knocked again. No one said anything again. I opened the door and walked over to Hannah's bed. No one was there. There was a note.

Dear Everyone,

I went to go live with Jake Ryan. He will understand me,

unlike the rest of you. Don't bother to come looking for me.

I'm already gone. Don't worry, I'll still keep in contact.

Just tell everyone I quit the tour. Think of a good reason

and don't go public with a stupid story.

Sincerely, Hannah

Oh my gosh! This is all my fault! I made her leave. I made her sad. Now she's going back to Jake. Not Jake! I wonder if he's changed any? I ran out of her room. Now, everyone, including Mr. Montana (for some reason), was there. "Hannah's gone!"

**HEY!!!! I HAD TO UPDATE AGAIN! I JUST LOVE THIS STORY. I KNOW I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT BEFORE, BUT NOW I DO. THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE UP TOMORROW OR MAYBE ANOTHER WILL BE UP TODAY. WHO KNOWS? LOL. SEE YA LATER! LOVE U ALL!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The New Girl**

Chapter 7: Someone's Moving

**Hannah's POV**

It took me 40 hours to get to his house. I arrived at twelve o'clock in the morning. I thought it was too early, but I didn't care. I knocked on his door. No one came for the door. I rang the doorbell. After about five minutes, someone came. It was a girl.

"Hello?" she asked with a little bit of a Spanish accent.

"Hi, um, is Jake here?"

"Si. He is sleeping."

"Can I talk to him? It's an emergency."

"What's your name?"

"Miley Stewart." She put her finger up for one second. She disappeared up the dark stairs. It was a good thing I had my wig off, I did not want to be itching it right now. Instead of her coming back down, Jake did. He looked surprised when he saw me.

"Miley? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on tour with the Grey Brothers?" He sounded disgusted when he said their names.

"Well, I'm getting really tired of them all. Nick keeps cheating me with the fan that came with us. He says sorry all the time, but I don't think he means it. I thought about leaving them and seeing what you said. So, here I am." He just stood there, staring at me.

"Wow, Miley. Are you sure you still want to be here?"

"Jake, it took me 40 hours to get here. I don't think I want to go back."

"Oh, ok. Do you, um, want to stay here?" I nodded. "Ok. Where's your bags?" I motioned to the five sitting next to me. "Just five?" He laughed. "Come on. I'll show you where you can stay." He carried all my bags in one trip. He stopped in front of a big door. He put the bags down and opened the door. He picked them back up and put them by the bed. "Is this room ok?"

"Yeah." I walked in. "Thanks so much Jake, for letting me stay here." He smiled.

"No big deal." I sat on my bed.

"So, do you live alone?"

"No. My parents said if I wanted a house on my own, I had to hire a maid so I wouldn't be alone all the time. Oh, and a bodyguard. He's asleep down the hall." He looked at me. "So, I'm going to go back to bed if that's ok with you? We can catch up in the morning." He stood up and I smiled.

"'K." He walked out. Maybe living with Jake won't be as hard as I thought. I closed the door and got in my PJ's. I fell asleep quickly. I didn't even dream that night.

**Nick's POV**

"Hannah's gone!" I screamed. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Look, here's a note from her." I held it out and Mr. Montana took it. He read it out loud.

"Why did she just leave?" I looked down, guiltily.

"She left because of me. I made her sad and mad. I kept cheating on her and she got tired of it." I choked back the tears.

"What?" Mr. Montana sounded kinda pissed.

"I…I…" I tried to talk, but couldn't.

"Hannah's gone?!" Lola cried out. She strode up to me. "How could you? You only care about yourself! You're worse than Jake! Go die in a hole all alone!" She walked into her room. I felt like crawling into a hole and dying. Joe chased after her. Mike and Kevin went into our room. Mr. Montana walked up to the front leaving me and April all alone. She walked up to me.

"You know Nick, I really am sorry. I hope you still love me." She batted her eyelashes again. She had that hypnotizing look on again.

"No," I said as I walked out of the parked bus to go die in a hole. Finally I tell April no and Hannah's already gone. I found a big hole outside of a construction site and stared at it.

**Hannah's POV**

I woke up in the morning and smelled eggs and bacon. I followed the smell, not caring I was still in my PJ's. Lora (the butler) was making breakfast. The living room was down the hall from the kitchen. I walked to the living room where there was a couch, chairs, and a big screen T.V. Jake was sitting on the couch watching Zombie High. He still hasn't changed that much. He still likes to watch himself. I came onto the screen. Oh, this is the one where Hannah guest starred. When I came on, he sighed. I started walking further in, this time trying to make more noise. He jumped and then turned around.

"Oh, hey Miley."

"Hey Jake." He patted the spot next to him, so I sat.

"Tell me the real reason why you left."

"I did! I told you Nick kept cheating on me and I got sick and tired of it. I thought about what you would say if I asked you if I could live with you. So, I got a ride from a random guy and woke you up at twelve a.m." He studied my face. Finally, he nodded. Something buzzed in the room.

"Are you hungry? Lora is done making breakfast." He stood up. I followed him. As I walked into the kitchen behind him, I saw a big, huge guy sitting at the table. Jake saw me back up. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Hey Bob. This is Miley. Remember what I told you about her?" He nodded. Jake whispered to me, "That's Bob, my bodyguard." I smiled a little. He led me to the table while his arm was still around me. We sat down.

"You know, Jake, you can move your arm."

"Oh!" He moved it really fast. He looked down. He looked back up and his face was red. I hugged him.

"It's ok, Jake. I forgive you," I laughed as I said that in a little kid's voice. He shook his head.

"That's not what I'm thinking about." Now I got interested.

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just eat." He started eating. I need to find out what he was thinking about.

**April's POV**

Nick left the bus and I just let him go. I can go hit on… Mike! Yeah, that's a good person. I don't even miss Hannah. Lola and Joe have been in there for a while. I put my ear up against the door.

"I just miss her so much, Joe," Lola cried. "Nick is such a jerk. I can't believe he did this to her! She has always been so good to him, and this is how he repays her? By two-timing her with that whore, April?" Oh no she didn't!

"Yes, Lola, I know. Nick was being a jerk. He doesn't deserve her. I bet he's out there crying. Hannah's probably even crying harder." He doesn't know Nick left? Oh, yeah. I'm the only one that knows. I burst into the room. They both looked at me.

"You know, Nick left. He went to go die in a hole."

"Good!"

"Hey, Lola! That's my brother!"

"Well, he made my best friend leave!"

"Why did you have to tell him to do that?"

"He had a choice whether or not to, you know?" Joe made a sound and got up to leave. Lola looked sorry. "I'm sorry, Joe, but I just hate Nick right now." She looked back down. Joe sat down and put his arms around her.

"It's ok, Lola. We're all sad right now." They kissed. I stormed out of there. Oh my gosh! They are going to just sit there while Nick, my love, is gone?!?! I stormed into Kevin's room.

"You know Nick's gone, right?" Kevin and Mike shook their heads. "Well, he is." They went to go get Lola, Joe, and Mr. Montana. They all left. They made me stay here. Well, I'm not going to. Ha.

**Miley's POV**

Jake and I were sitting on the couch again, being bored. This really stupid show was on. We weren't even paying attention. I turned to him.

"Are you bored, too?"

"Yeah. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"Um, I'll see which ones you like." He got up and looked at the movies. He came back with two choices. One was When A Stranger Calls. The other was The Hills Have Eyes. I chose the first one. He put it in the DVD player, then came to sit down next to me.

In the beginning, the babysitter comes to the kids' house. The parents do what normal parents do, yada, yada, yada and soon they leave. Later, she puts the kids into their beds and then that's when HE started calling. When she answers it, he doesn't talk, he just breathes into the phone about two calls. Then, the next time, he threatens the kids. She goes up to their rooms and checks on them. They are fine. Later on in the movie, the babysitter's friend comes to the house. And soon, the babysitter finds her dead in the bathroom. I cringed when I saw that. Jake put his arm around me. I leaned into him. The babysitter soon finds the kids dead. She calls the cops. They trace the call and say it's inside the house. I stopped breathing and Jake knew it. He put both arms around me. He whispered into my ear.

"It's ok, Miley. I'll protect you." I looked up at him and he was smiling a little. During the other parts of the movie, that guy tries to kill the babysitter. I was crying. "Do you want me to turn it off?" I nodded. He got up and turned it off. He came back and hugged me into him again. "It's ok, Miley." I shook my head.

"Why did you make me watch that?"

"You chose that one."

"Yeah because the other one is scarier!" I sobbed into his chest. After about half an hour, Jake walked me to my room and then to my bed. He hugged me.

"Goodnight Miley." He left. I laid down on my bed and didn't care my regular clothes were still on.

**Jake's POV**

As soon as I left Miley's room, I went to mine and fell asleep instantly. I dreamt about Miley being the babysitter. I wanted so bad to jump into the movie, but I couldn't and I couldn't turn the movie off either. The DVD player was stuck on. I had no other choice but to watch. Some guy made me. In the end, Miley died and the guy by me killed me.

I jumped up and screamed. That was so scary to me. I laid back down. I turned on my side and in my face was brown hair. I jumped up again and this time the person jumped up to.

"Miley? What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was really scared and I came in here. I'm sorry if I scared you. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not. I guess I'm kind of scared too." She smiled at me.

"So, can I stay here?"

"Yes." We laid back down. I put my arms around her. She snuggled into my chest. I felt safe there and I hoped she felt safe too. I never wanted to leave this position. I dreamt about us dating again. It was wonderful.

Miley's POV

I woke up in the morning with Jake's arms still around me. I looked up at his face and his eyes were open.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey, Miley. Did you sleep well."

"Yeah. I'm glad I came to live with you."

"Me too." He slowly moved his head down to mine. We kissed. It was the best kiss ever.

Nick's POV

I never knew I would make Miley leave. I pretty much single handedly made her leave. I'm just a jerk. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve anyone. I hate myself. I'll hate me forever, whether I'm dead or alive.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I'm putting up my new one shot in a few minutes! Check it out! Just so you know, The New Girl is almost over! So sad isn't it?! Just keep reading! You'll love it! I hope… Lol! Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 8

**The New Girl**

Chapter 8: What's wrong Miley?

**April's POV**

I left the bus even though everyone told me not to. I couldn't just let my boyfriend die and do nothing about it. That's just stupid. After I got off the bus, I ran inside the gas station to grab an ice cream and then I left. I walked for hours it seemed like. I didn't see anyone who looked like Nick. Finally, I stopped at a construction site. I was out of breath from walking. All over town there seemed to be no holes. I looked down at the ground and there were plenty of holes here. Maybe my boyfriend is here! I sat down. There is no way I can look right now. I'm way too tired. I looked around the site and one hole in particular caught my attention. There was a shirt right by it. I walked up to the shirt. It was the one Nick had on when he left! I looked in the hole and no one was there. Now I have to go through all these?! Ugh!

**Miley's POV**

The rest of the day was boring compared to that morning. Jake had to go to a premier for his movie "Zombie High: The Movie". It was so boring! He brought Hannah with him as his guest. A lot of rumors were starting just because of that. Whenever Jake looked at me, we smiled really big. It seemed like forever until the movie was over. As we were walking to the limo, he grabbed my hand. The cameras really started going off then and reporters started yelling out questions.

"Hey Hannah, what about you and Nick?"

"Did you really leave the tour because you missed Jake or was it for another reason?" Is that the excuse they all came up with? Jake and I ran for the limo. Once inside, he put his arm around me.

"So, did you have fun today?"

"Yep. Especially because you were there!" He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"What do you want to do now?" I thought about it.

"Whatever you want to do." I smiled up at him.

"Well, I want to do whatever you want to do."

"Fine. Let's… watch NON-SCARY movies at your house."

"Ok." We went home and into the living room. He put in Lady and the Tramp. He said it was his favorite movie. I don't know If he was joking, though. Most of the movie we missed because we were kissing. At the end of the movie Jake asked me a question. I didn't really want to say yes or no. "Miley? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I thought about it for one second.

"Sure."

" 'K." We kissed yet again.

**April's POV**

I ran back to the bus with Nick's shirt. There was a note on the couch. I picked it up. It was from Nick.

**Miley's POV**

I went to bed that night in Jake's arms again. I woke up in the morning and remembered something. I grabbed something special and ran to the bathroom. I came out a few seconds later and screamed at Jake to wake up.

**Hi! Is it enough suspense for you? Hope so! Lol. Keep reading! This week I'll put up the rest! Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 9

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 9: You're not Hannah!**

**April's POV**

I opened the note. It said:

**Hey everyone. This is Nick. I'm sorry I left. Please forgive**

**me for leaving. I will try to talk to you all later.**

**Please tell Hannah I love her. And please tell**

**her to look in a special place for something, well**

**that is if she comes back. Bye.**

**-Nick**

That is so sad. Not! He still loves Hannah? Why? She doesn't love him! She left him! How does their love work? It's so stupid! I slammed the door on my way out of the bus. Well, two are already gone, why not make it three?

**Miley's POV**

I woke up in the morning and remembered something. I grabbed something special and ran to the bathroom. I came out a few seconds later and screamed at Jake to wake up. He jumped.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"I need to go back to Nick right now!!!!"

"Why?"

"Can I tell you along the way?"

"Yeah. Let me just call the airport and get us a ride to- where?"

"Chicago."

"Ok." He got up and called the airport. "Are you ready to go now?" I nodded. "Don't you need your things?" I ran to my room and grabbed my already packed bags. I didn't really take anything out. I ran back to Jake and he took all my bags. He went to ask Bob to take us to the airport. He did so without asking why. As soon as we got there, we had to run or else we would have missed our flight. Jake put my bags onto the belt and we took our seats on the plane. He looked kind of concerned. I still hadn't told him what's wrong. Once the plane had been in air for ten minutes, he asked.

"So, what's the emergency?"

"Well, um, I…"

**Nick's POV**

Antarctica is a very cool place. Very few people are there to discover that I'm Nick. I don't need any disguises. But it is very cold, maybe I'll go to Kansas. I got on my private jet and flew to Kansas. I bought an apartment and laid on the bed. I turned on the news. The first thing I saw was Hannah Montana missing. No one knows where she went. I changed the channel because I can't look at her face without hating myself. The next channel had "Nick Jonas gone from tour? Is it because of Hannah? Find out tomorrow on…" I changed the channel. These people are so annoying. They don't even know the real story and they just make up things. I pulled out my cell phone and thought about calling Hannah, but thought twice about it. She'd probably be too busy with Jake or something. Then again, I need to apologize. I called her and no one answered. I wonder what she's doing?

**Miley's POV**

The plane landed in Topeka, Kansas. We had to drive the rest of the way. Jake understood what was wrong and was trying to drive fast. All the traffic slowed us down. I called Lilly and she answered.

"Hey Lilly, it's Miley."

"Oh, hey Mi- I mean Hannah. I'm so glad you called! We've missed you so much!"

"Yeah, I've missed most of you too."

"Well, Hannah, I have to tell you something. Nick found your note and should it to us all. I got a wee bit too mad and told him to go die in a hole. So, now he's gone to go die in a hole. We've all been out looking for him, but none of us have had any luck. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Lilly. I would have said the same to Joe if that happened with you." Nick's gone?! He has probably died?! It's not even my fault! Half of me wanted him to die and the better half didn't want me to. It's not even close to ok! We hung up after I said hi to my daddy, Mike, Joe, and Kevin. At least April wasn't there.

"Sorry we can't get there any faster," Jake said, staring at the road. I looked out the window to see what there was because I have never been to Kansas before. A few people were walking on the streets, but not many. One guy had brown curly hair that's face looked about my age. His eyes were brown. His eyes stared into mine, but he couldn't see me. The windows were tinted.

"Oh my gosh! Stop Jake!" He stepped on the brake and all the cars behind us honked. We weren't even going that fast anyway. I got out and ran to the boy. "Nick!" I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Hi. Did you want me to sign something for you?" I pulled away and looked at him like he was crazy. I realized I didn't have my Hannah wig on. Crap.

"No. It's ok. But I have to tell you something!" I think he might have thought I was really crazy, but he has probably seen weirder.

"What?" He tried to seem interested.

"What's wrong?" I don't think he would tell me.

"Nothing. Sorry, what were you going to say?"

"No, no, no. Tell me what's wrong." He sighed.

"Well, my life is already ruined, I might as well tell her," he mumbled. "I just really miss a girl that I loved and now she left because I ruined it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who's the girl?"

"Hannah Montana," he blurted then reddened.

"What if I can take you to see her?"

"I don't think you can."

"Yes, I can. Come with me. Please?" I put on a puppy dog face. I could tell her really didn't want to come because he felt unsafe.

"Fine," he sighed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to Jake's car. I make Nick get in the back seat. I sat in the front.

"Jake Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just helping a friend," he smiled at me.

"I thought Hannah went to you."

"Oh she did. She wants to talk with you." Jake drove to a hotel. He made me get a room and take my Hannah stuff up to the room. After a few minutes, he sent Nick up. I had no clue what to say to him. "Oh, hey Nick. I'm the real Hannah Montana and I'm sorry I left. Do you believe me?" Yeah right. The knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I breathed in and out then answered the door. I stood behind it so he couldn't see I was the same 'fan' from the street. He walked in. I closed the door and faced him. He turned around to me.

"Why are you people lying to me? Just tell me whatever you want and I'll give it to you! I hate myself! Just kill me why don't you?!" He started crying. I ran up to him and hugged him. He cried on my shoulder. After a few minutes, he stopped at looked at me. "Well? What do you want from me?" he sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Nick. Look at me; look really hard. Who do I look like?" He studied my face.

"I don't know!" He fell on the bed, then sat up. I sat next to him.

"Listen, Nick. I know I should have told you sooner, but I'm Hannah Montana." He looked at me, trying not to laugh. When he couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm Paris Hilton!" he laughed.

"No, really. I have proof."

"Ok, then. what's your proof?" I got up and got the Hannah wig and put in on the right way. "You know, they sell those things for little kids, right?" I walked over to him.

"Have you ever felt Hannah's hair before?" He nodded. "Feel it. Doesn't it feel like hers? I'm not lying to you, Nick!" He felt it and then started laughing harder.

"You're going through a lot of trouble just to try and trick me, which, by the way, isn't working!" he laughed.

"Nick! Stop laughing at me! Jake, Lilly, Oliver, and my daddy all know! I knew I should have shown you earlier."

"Who's Lilly, Oliver, and your dad?"

"Lola, Mike, and Mr. Montana." I began to think he would never believe me.

"Just stop trying to fool me. It's not working. I have to go, anyway." He got up to leave. I grabbed his arm. "Please, Nick. How can I prove it to you that I'm actually her?" He thought about it.

"Sing the song we chose for us when we first started dating."

"Ok." I thought about which song it was. Then, I remembered. "If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with. In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, show the names, play the happy songs."

"Ok, well, that was really good. And I'll admit you did kind of sound like Hannah." I smiled. "Now sing the song you wrote for me once we broke up."

"Gladly." I took a deep breath. "I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me, with no music playing. I remember the simple things; I remember 'til I cry. But the one thing I wished I'd forget, the memory I wanna forget is goodbye."

"That is the song, but I still can't trust you." He walked out and left me all alone.

**Nick's POV**

I can't believe she knew Hannah and my song and our break up song. It's hard to believe Hannah is a fake, though. Wouldn't she have told me long ago? I got off the elevator and Jake was standing right there. He walked with me.

"So, did she tell you her real name? Did she finally tell you the truth?"

"What truth? Are you talking about the fake Hannah up there?" He looked at me dumfounded.

"Dude. That is the real Hannah. You seriously don't believe her?"

"No. Ok, if she is real, why didn't she tell me before?"

"She was afraid to. She didn't know what you would think."

"I don't believe either of you still. Why didn't she just make the 'real her' become famous?"

"She wanted a normal life, too. She didn't want it all to just be about fame and fortune."

"And who's Lilly and Oliver?"

"Lola and Mike."

"So, let me call Lola and Mike and ask them."

"Ok." I pulled my cell phone and called 'Mike'.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mike. This is Nick."

"Oh, hey Nick."

"I have a question. Is your real name Mike or Oliver?"

"Uh, Lilly- I mean Lola! Come here! Talk to Nick!"

"Hello?"

"Lola?"

"Nick? Oh my gosh! So, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I have a question, though. Is your real name Lilly and is Mike's Oliver?"

"Uh, why?"

"This girl dressed up as Hannah Montana says her name is Miley and that yours is Lilly and Mike's is Oliver."

"Oh my gosh! Miley's there? Where is she? You better not be hurting her worse!"

"So, she wasn't lying?"

"No, you doof! That's the real Hannah!" So, she wasn't lying. I better go apologize to her.

"So, what do I call you guys?"

"Lola and Mike in front of fans and stuff, but Lilly and Oliver in front of just us."

"Ok. Well, I have to go."

"Bye." We hung up.

"Do you believe us now?" Jake asked. I nodded and ran up the stairs because I didn't have enough patience for the elevator. I ran to Miley's room and knocked.

"Who ever it is, leave me alone!" Now I really hate myself.

"It's me, Nick!" I could here her get up from the bed. She opened the door with the chain connected to the door.

"What?" Her make up was all running down her face. She's been crying.

"Please move the chain." She closed the door, then opened it all the way. As soon as it was open, I ran in and hugged her. Her wig was off. "I'm sorry, Miley or Hannah. Whatever you want me to call you. I didn't believe you, but now I do."

"And why now?" I pulled away from her.

"Jake, Lilly, and Mike told me." She smiled.

"You can call me Miley here, but-"

"But Hannah in front of everyone else," I finished. She nodded.

"I'm sorry I never told you before Nick."

"It's ok." I hugged her. "So, are you and Jake dating now?" She pulled away. Her face looked sad and pained.

"Yeah." I lifted her head up with my finger. I looked into her eyes.

"Don't regret it, Miley. We broke up because I cheated on you. If anyone should be sad, it should be me. I hate myself so much that you have no clue how much I do." Her eyes looked away from me. I hugged her really tight. Behind us, someone cleared their throat. I turned around. It was Jake.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are we going to go back to everyone else? Or are we just going to stay here for a few days?" I looked at Miley and she shrugged. I guess it was up to me.

"I think we should stay here for a while."

"Ok, I'm going to go rent a room. Do you want one, Nick, or are you going to sleep in here?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'll rent a room. I'll come with you." I kissed Miley on the cheek. "Bye." I left with Jake to go get a room. Well, I guess I can finish that song I've wanted to finish and didn't know how to.

**Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wasting' time**

**If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find**

**Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive**

**I'm starting to see the morning light**

**We finally worked this out**

This is how it goes now:

**Well, here we are again**

**Throwing punch lines, no one wins**

**As the morning sun begins to rise, we're fading fast**

**And we won't work this out**

**No, we're not gonna work this out tonight**

**No, we're not gonna make this right**

**So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye**

**'Cause we're not gonna work this out t****onight**

**Every single word's been said**

**Broke each other's hearts again**

**As the starlit sky begins to shine, we're breaking' down**

**Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wasting' time**

**If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find**

**Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive**

**I'm starting to see the morning light**

**We finally worked this out**

My brothers are probably going to help me write things in between the whole thing. This song is for Miley and me.

**April's POV**

Well, who knew I would end my life like this? Me leaving because of Nick. I hate him now. Well, at least I'll be happy now. They can all go to living their freaking happy lives! I don't care what happens to Nick, Hannah, or anyone! I hate everyone but me!!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated! I'll either put the last- yes last! ='(- chapter up either today or tomorrow! There _will_ be a sequel! I hope you're looking forward to it! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 10

The New Girl

**Epilogue**

**Miley's POV**

In the morning, I realized I never told Nick my big news. I guess I could tell him when we're in the car to go back to everyone. I took a shower and the packed my bags. Jake came to my door at noon.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Let me just put my bags in the car." I grabbed two of them and Jake took them out of my hands. I grabbed the rest and then Nick came in and took them. What is this? Let 'Miley do nothing for herself' day? I closed the door on my way out and went to the car. Jake and Nick were talking. I didn't want to interrupt them, so I hid behind the door where I could still hear them.

"I can't believe April killed herself." April killed herself? Yes!

"I know. Miley will be happy," Jake agreed.

"So, I heard you two are dating."

"Yeah, but I won't stop her if she wants you."

"I keep breaking her heart, so I would just run away and let her stay with you."

"Then you'd hurt her more because you're gone."

"Well, I still need to tell her I'm going on tour in Japan and then England for a few years."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what's taking her so long?"

"I'll go get her." Nick walked in and saw me behind the door. "Miley," he laughed. "What are you doing there?"

"Uh, I'm looking for my contact. I dropped it," I lied. He took my arm.

"Come on. Let's go," he laughed again. Jake got in the driver seat and Nick sat in the backseat. I decided to sit next to Nick. I sat behind Jake and Nick sat in the middle in the back. After a few hours, Nick decided to rent his own car. Jake told me to just ride with Nick. He knew I eavesdropped and knew I heard Nick was leaving soon. I got into the passenger side of the car. After a few hours, I told Nick my news.

"Nick?" I asked looking straight ahead.

"Yeah?" He looked at me. "Are you ok? You're pale!"

"Yes, I'm ok. But I need to tell you something."

"Ok." He looked back at the road.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but I'm, uh, pregnant." He swerved and had to swerve back to miss an oncoming truck.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant." Now he looked pale.

"With who's baby?"

"That's the problem. I don't know." I looked down. He went even more pale.

"Oh no. Remember that time when we…?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Did you and Jake do any…you know?"

"Just the same as you and me."

"So it could be either…"

"That's the bad part." I stared at Nick's face. My baby would look so cute with his face. I thought about Jake's face and imagined my baby with his eyes. It looked cute both ways. I want him or her to have curly hair like Nick and eyes like Jake.

"Did you already tell Jake?"

"Yeah."

"What did he think?"

"He didn't know. He said wait 'til it comes then see."

"Well, that's not very helpful." I shook my head. I started crying. Nick looked at me with sympathy. "Are you ok?" He rubbed my back with one eye on the road and one on me.

"No. I don't want to be fat! I want to not have a kid while I'm only 15!" I cried a lot harder. Nick parked the car and called Jake to stop, too. Nick hugged me.

"It's ok, Miley. One of us will be a father while we're only 15."

"It's not the same! No one will talk as bad as you two as they will with Hannah! I don't want to do this!" I cried into his chest. Jake opened the door and sat in the middle in the back. He rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I didn't want this to happen."

"What? What to happen? Me to be young when I have my first baby? Be on the newspaper everywhere in the world? Oh look "Hannah Montana pregnant! Good role model or bad?!" I don't want that!" I hit him in the chest and cried into Nick again.

He whispered to Jake, "That's why you never say sorry." I looked at Nick and pulled away.

"And you! I can't believe I still love you after you cheated on me and lied to my face! How could you?! You can't be father. Neither of you can! You're not nice enough!" I got out of the car and ran. I heard footsteps coming after me, but I didn't care. I stopped to breath and a hand caught my shoulder. He walked in front of me. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"I'm really sorry, Miley. I don't want you to feel like this. I'll take all the blame no matter who's the father. Please, just come back." He looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't help it, I just kissed him. Right there, with people walking down the streets and cars driving by. I was wrong. This is the best kiss ever. Nick finally pulled away. "If we want to make it back soon, we should get to everyone else." He took my hand and led us to the car. Jake was in his own car now. They started driving and Nick took my hand again when he started. "Just remember, Miley; you can always come to me with your problems or anything. I'll always be there. Whether I'm your friend or whatever. If I get too annoying or anything, just tell me, ok?" He looked at me; dead serious. I nodded. "I love you." He leaned over and kissed me, then looked back at the road. The rest of the way, we were both silent, just thinking our own thoughts. When we finally got back to the bus, everyone was there waiting for us. I apologized to everyone about leaving. I secretly told Lilly and Oliver about me being pregnant. They told me they actually told Joe and Kevin who they actually were. It was easier for them to believe them. Everyone was happy everyone was together. No one was sad April left. We finished the tour and Jake stayed with us. We are still dating. After our last concert of the tour, Nick and I sat outside on a bench.

"Miley? I will really miss you when I'm gone."

"I'll miss you too." I leaned my head against his shoulder. He took my hand.

"I love you a lot."

"I love you too, Nick. More than you will know."

"I know." He sighed into my hair. He looked into my eyes and we kissed. I will never forget that kiss. It's the one that actually made me feel special, like I actually belonged in his world no matter how many times he cheated. After that, he left with this brothers to go onto their new tour. He promised to call me. I believed him. He left and the rest of us went home. Jake was by my side the whole time. He wanted to support me. I had to get ready to tell me daddy, but not just yet. I have to enjoy life right now. Enjoy it while it's perfect.

**WAAA!!!! I'M SOOO SAD! THIS IS **_**THE**_** LAST CHAPTER! I HOPED YOU LOVED THE BOOK! JUST SO YOU KNOW THERE IS A SEQUAL. IT'S CALLED **_**The New Girl 2: Rock Star Edition.**_** WELL, HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORY! R&R! LOVE YOU ALL! SEE YOU IN MY NEW SERIES **_**Stranded**_** AND **_**The New Girl 2: Rock Star Edition.**_** THEY'LL BOTH BE UP SOON! LOVE YOU!**

**P.S. MY FAVE COUPLE IS NILEY. HOPEFULLY THEY'LL GET TOGETHER IN THE NEXT STORY! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
